Monstre
by parys
Summary: Bella est transformé par Edward pendant son anniversaire, sa vrai personnalité est mise en avant, elle est un monstre... elle est devenu ce qu'elle a toujours voulu être  Jasper/Gabby pour changer
1. Chapter 1

MONSTRE

Pov Gabby

Comme toujours assise sur la plage, j'adore admirer le paysage, les vagues se déplacer dans un mouvement synchronisé accompagné par cette douce mélodie, dieu que le monde est beau... il le serait encore plus sans les humains... sans nous aussi...

Je me levai pour rentrer chez moi, ma vie de solitude me convenait parfaitement, seule ou en petit comité, c'est tout ce que j'aimais, mon ami Eleazar m'avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de venir vivre avec eux, mais l'idée de vivre dans un clan ne me convenait pas, j'aurais cependant pus adopter leur régime, il m'arrivait d'ailleurs de le faire à l'occasion, lorsque je ne trouvais pas de victimes méritant la mort.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, qui peut bien me déranger à cet heure? J'aime être tranquille la nuit, admirer la mer en silence, ceux qui me connaissent le savent. Je soupirai et tira l'objet de mon ennuie de ma poche.

- Eleazar, annonçai-je peu amène

- Désolé Gabby, mais c'est important, s'excusa t-il

- Et bien mon ami, je t'écoute

- Te souviens-tu des Cullen?

- Oui, je me souviens ce que tu m'en a dit

- Et bien, ils ont dernièrement transformé la compagne d'Edward et malheureusement, ils rencontrent des problèmes qu'ils ne parviennent pas à traiter

- C'est à dire?

- C'est le pire nouveau née que nous n'avons jamais vu, totalement incontrôlable, elle à tué cent vingt sept personnes en moins d'un mois, ils ne savent plus quoi faire, elle parvient à s'échapper en les bloquant avec son bouclier et ils arrivent à chaque fois trop tard...

- Bon dieu! M'écriai-je, qu'ont-ils fait pour tenter de la calmer?

- Pas grand chose, ils ne veulent pas être violent avec elle...

- Bande de con! Sifflai-je, alors il vaut mieux la laisser faire un carnage plutôt que d'utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes?

- C'est ça, soupira mon ami, le major Whitlock est avec eux, il a essayé de la calmer à sa façon, mais ils lui on clairement fait savoir qu'il ne devait pas être violent avec elle, si les Volturi ont vent son manque de contrôle, les Cullen vont avoir des problèmes...

- Je comprends mon ami, où sont-ils?

- Ils ont acheté une maison non loin de la nôtre, je dois te dire que je suis très inquiet de savoir qu'ils seront bientôt à proximité

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pars de suite botter le cul à ces Cullen, lui promis-je, je te rejoint chez toi

Fort heureusement, je n'étais pas très loin, je rentrai rapidement chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires et me mis à courir aussi vite qu'il me fut possible vers la maison de mon ami, en me pressant, je serais chez lui dans une dixième d'heures.

JASPER

Je n'en pouvais plus, l'envi d'arracher la tête de cette idiote était de plus en plus pressante. Sa transformation avait été un accident, Edward n'avait pas résisté lorsqu'elle s'était coupé le doigt le soir de son anniversaire, il avait attaqué, j'ai essayé de le retenir, mais ces imbéciles de Carlisle et Emmet avaient cru que c'était moi qui allait attaquer. Résultat des courses, on se retrouver avec le pire nouveau née de tous les temps, elle avait tellement tué en si peu de temps! Le pire étaient que toute la famille tentait de la protéger, seul Rosalie et moi faisaient opposition à ce traitement, j'avais tenté d'utiliser mon don pour la calmer mais son bouclier faisait barrage à tout sauf à la douleur que je pouvais lui infliger, mais évidemment la famille ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, pauvre petite chose!

Elle nous reprochait sa transformation, le fait de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Edward, elle était en colère contre nous uniquement par ce que cela lui permettait de ne pas se sentir coupable pour ses carnages, même moi j'avais l'air d'un ange en comparaison, elle avait prit goût pour les enfants, cette salope les trouvaient tellement plus délicieux et si nous avions le malheur de lui faire reproches, elle nous crachait que c'était Edward qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était... bon dieu! N'avait-elle pas toujours voulu devenir comme nous? Toute la famille se sentait coupable, mais à quel moment allaient-ils comprendre qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout cela?

Depuis que je l'avait mise à genoux en la faisant souffrir, Alice me détestait, purement et simplement d'avoir fait souffrir sa sœur, elle était un nouveau née, ce n'était pas de sa faute... bla bla bla, je m'y connais en nouveau née et je jure que je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement, ce n'était même pas un manque de contrôle puisqu'elle se nourrissait à s'en faire péter le ventre, ils ne voulaient pas me croire lorsque je leur est dit, elle aime ce qu'elle inflige à ses victimes, sentir leur peur et leur douleur, c'est ce qui est le plus jouissif pour elle, même lorsque la bête est calmé, je ne ressens aucun remord, rien, rien d'autre que l'envi de recommencer, elle est irrécupérable.

Pour le moment, tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'est nettoyer les dégâts derrière elle, Carlisle s'est arrangé pour nous faire emménager en Alaska près des Denali, dire qu'Eleazar n'était pas heureux est un euphémisme, il est venu en visite et à été très choqué par ce qu'il a vu, il ne veut pas de Bella dans le périmètre et je sais que si elle fait des dégâts sur leur territoire, ce sera clairement la guerre avec eux... et bien, que Carlisle ne s'attende pas à ce que je prenne le parti de la famille si cela arrive.

J'avais décidé de partir, je me sentais mal dans cette famille à présent, nos opinions divergeaient beaucoup trop et je ne voulais pas vivre des années à réparer les dégâts, Alice ne voulait plus de moi et bien, parfait! Qu'elle se débrouille avec sa sœur! Eleazar m'avait cependant demandé de rester, avant de repartir chez lui, il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait contacté une amie qui allait pouvoir aider, cela n'allait certainement pas plaire aux Cullen, mais les Denali aimaient la région et ils n'avaient aucune envi de devoir la quitter à cause de Bella. J'avais donc décidé de suivre le mouvement en Alaska à contre cœur, j'étais curieux de savoir qui était cette femme capable de nous venir en aide.

Mes valises étaient prêtes, j'attendais juste que tout le monde termine tranquillement assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Rosalie me demanda de descendre, je pris mes bagages pour les mettre dans mon camion et alla voir Rosie, ma seule allié...

- Que se passe t-il chère sœur? Demandai-je en souriant

- On peut monter avec toi Emmet et moi?

- Sur! Pas envie de partager la voiture avec notre nouvelle sœur? Ricanai-je

- Ho, merde, non! Même Emmet commence à en avoir marre depuis qu'elle commence à s'en prendre à des gosses... putain, je la haie!

Je fis signe à Rose et Emmet de me suivre et nous nous mettions en route pour l'Alaska. Depuis le début, Emmet se sentait tout aussi coupable, compatissant envers elle, mais depuis qu'elle nous avait avoué que les enfants étaient plus « gouteux », la colère commençait à remplacer son amour fraternel.

- Je me sens si mal, murmura t-il après quelques minutes, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend

Elle a laissé sa bête prendre le contrôle, répondis-je, elle n'essaye même pas de la combattre, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te faire mal Emmet, mais ses émotions disent clairement qu'elle aime ce qu'elle est devenu

Il soupira bruyamment et se nicha dans les bras de sa femme, il avait toujours aimé Bella comme sa petite sœur, admettre qu'elle ne serait plus jamais celle qu'il avait tant aimé était difficile pour lui.

- Pas de sexe sur ma plage arrière! Dis-je dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère

- Bébé, on va pas pouvoir faire ce qu'on avait prévu, rigola Rosalie

Il se mit enfin à rire, espérons qu'il retrouverait sa bonne humeur

- Eléazar m'a dit qu'il avait prit contact avec quelqu'un susceptible de nous aider avec Bella, annonçai-je

- Si c'est pour la brosser dans le sens du poil, c'est pas la peine, grommela Rose

- On verra bien, rétorquai-je, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester longtemps

- Quoi! S'écria Emmet

- Désolé mon frère, mais je ne vais pas laisser la chérie d'Edward me pourrir la vie, j'ai essayé d'aider, on me l'a reproché, tellement qu'Alice et moi ne sommes plus ensemble

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, murmura Rosalie

- Tu as sans doute raison, Rose, avouai-je, j'ai envi de rejoindre Peter et Charlotte, retour aux racines en quelques sortes

- Bébé, on pourrait peut-être bouger nous aussi? Proposa Rosalie

- Rosie, on ne peut pas l'abandonner...

- Merde Emmet, sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'elle redeviendra elle même un jour, elle a purement et simplement gâché nos vies, elle a causé la séparation de Jasper avec sa voyante, à qui le tour? Nous?

- Non, bien sur que non, ma Rosie, si vraiment tu veux partir, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te suivre, rétorqua Emmet

Rosalie soupira et le silence gagna l'habitacle, après quelques heures de route, nous arrivions devant notre nouvelle maison à moins de dix kilomètres de la villa des Denali. Nous avons tous les trois commencé à investir les lieux en attendant les autres qui avaient maintenant plus de deux heures de retard, je n'osai imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver avec Bella, mais enfin, j'entendis les deux voitures se garer dans l'allée.

Emmet demanda ce qui s'était passé, mais Carlisle se contenta de secouer la tête tristement dans la défaite alors qu'Esmée sanglotait, Edward et Alice quand à eux avaient les vêtements déchirés tout comme Bella qui souriait méchamment en les scrutant.

Nous étions tous dans le salon se regardant les uns les autres, incapable de bouger, j'en voulais à Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Edward de se sentir si responsable, tellement que la culpabilité était leur principal émotion, ils s'en voulaient et prenaient le blâme pour ses actions...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte nous sortant brusquement de notre léthargie, Carlisle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et fit entrer Eleazar qui était accompagné d'une déesse aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant au milieu du dos, elle était aussi grande que Rosalie, avait de beaux yeux de biches rubis... délicieuse en tout point.

- Bonjour mon ami, j'ai amené Gabby ici pour vous aider avec Bella, annonça Eleazar, je ne peux pas laisser les conséquences de ses erreurs atteindre notre clan

- Je comprends mon ami, mais en quoi cette jeune femme va t-elle pouvoir nous aider? Demanda Carlisle

- Eleazar n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Bella bondit pour se planter devant Gabby espérant sans doute lui faire peur, mais la déesse l'a regarda avec dégout sans dire un mot...

- Ouai, j'aimerai aussi savoir en quoi cette salope devrait se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas! Cracha Bella avec un rictus mauvais

Gabby lui adressa un sourire à tomber par terre et l'a gifla si fort que Bella atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce, la joue fissuré de haut en bas. Edward, Alice et Carlisle s'élancèrent pour la défendre, mais ils furent littéralement cloué au sol. Les ignorant tous, Gabby s'avança vers Bella qui s'était mise en position d'attaque prête à lui bondir dessus, ce qu'elle fit, mais d'un mouvement gracieux Gabby l'évita et lui coinça le bras tout en posant son pied sur le dos pour la bloquer au sol...

- Et bien, et bien, on dirait que le dressage à déjà commencé, ricana t-elle, première leçon animal de compagnie, tu vas apprendre à respecter tes ainés

Gabby se redressa pour libérer Bella qui fut totalement incapable de faire un geste, la déesse s'agenouilla prêt d'elle et lui toucha la main en fermant les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Eddie, Alice et Carlisle étaient toujours incapable de bouger, Rosalie et Eleazar souriaient, Emmet était choqué et moi... j'étais foutrement amoureux...

- Merde alors! S'écria Gabby en lâchant sa main, tu t'es bien foutu de leurs gueules!

Elle se releva et se tourna vers nous l'air grave.

- Je vais vous relâcher, informa t-elle en regardant Edward, mais je vous interdit de vous approcher d'elle pour le moment...

- De quel droit? Siffla Alice

- Vous avez deux options, éluda Gabby, la première c'est de me laisser dresser cette fille, la deuxième c'est de laisser les Volturi la détruire

- Ce n'est pas un animal! S'énerva Edward

- Elle se conduit comme tel, elle sera donc traiter comme tel! Rétorqua Gabby, je ne laisserai pas Eleazar payer le prix de votre bêtise, par ailleurs, cette fille n'a absolument pas l'intention de s'arrêter, elle reste avec vous uniquement dans l'attente d'avoir un meilleurs contrôle, de ne plus avoir besoin de vous pour nettoyer

- Tu te nourris d'humains salope! S'écria Bella, de quel droit me juges-tu?

Gabby se tourna vers elle et Bella se mit à hurler de douleur pendant quelques secondes

- Ne joue pas avec moi, animal de compagnie, tu y perdrais

- Comment? S'étonna Bella, comment ton pouvoir peut-il traverser mon bouclier?

- Je t'ai enlevé ton bouclier, informa la déesse

- Quoi?

- A présent, tais-toi! S'énerva Gabby, avant que je te prenne aussi ta langue et tu peux me croire, ça fais très mal

- Je l'aime déjà, murmura Rose en souriant à pleines dents

- Et bien, le sentiment est partagé, beauté, rétorqua Gabby en lui adressant un clin d'œil

- Beauté? Marmonna Bella, juste une salope

Gabby bondit de nouveau vers elle et lui assena une nouvelle gifle avant de se retourner vers Carlisle

- Bien, maintenant, quelle est votre décision? Demanda Gabby en levant un sourcil

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, marmonna Carlisle

La déesse le libéra, ainsi qu'Edward et Alice qui avancèrent de suite vers Bella, mais ils se retrouvèrent au sol hurlant leur souffrance

- Bordel de merde! Siffla Gabby, ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je ne suis pas sadique, arrêtez donc de désobéir!

Ils se redressèrent scrutant la déesse en restant totalement immobile

- Que propose tu exactement? Souffla Carlisle

- Je vais rester ici pour la dresser...

- Ce n'est pas un animal! Hurla Esmée

- Mon dieu, vous êtes si naïf... croyez-vous vraiment qu'il ne s'agit que d'une perte de contrôle? Même son côté humain aime ce qu'elle est devenu, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, l'immortalité, la beauté éternelle, la puissance...

- Elle m'aime! Elle m'a toujours aimé Intervint Edward

- Elle à surtout aimé ce que tu pouvais lui offrir, mon pauvre garçon, elle est attaché à toi, c'est indéniable, mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, tu peux me croire

Edward tomba à genoux en sanglotant comme un enfant, je dois bien avouer que nous étions tous choqué par ces informations, elle avait beau être devenu un monstre, nous n'avions jamais douté de son amour, même pas moi...

- Comment? Murmura Emmet, comment peux tu être sur?

- Je connais toutes ses pensées, tous les détails de sa vie...

- Tu as le même pouvoir que Aro? Demanda Carlisle

- Ho, mais j'ai une multitude de pouvoirs, Aro à eu la bonté de m'offrir le siens, quoi que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondit-elle en souriant

- Impossible!

- Tu as tord Carlisle, rétorqua Eléazar, Gabby est unique en son genre, c'est ce que j'appelle un absorbeur, elle peut copié, volé ou manipuler les pouvoirs des autres

- C'est pour ça que tu es parvenu à lui voler son bouclier?

- Non, je l'ai copié avant de le détruire

- Pourquoi? S'indigna Alice

- Pour laisser un meilleurs accès à Jasper lorsque je ne serais pas là, elle pose assez de problème comme ça, elle ne mérite pas cette protection

- De quel droit tu fais ça, Bella à raison, tu te nourris d'être humains aussi! Siffla Alice

- Pas d'enfants! Grogna Gabby, par ailleurs, mes victimes sont des assassins ou des violeurs, lorsque je n'en trouve pas, je me nourris comme vous

- Comment veux-tu procéder? Demanda Carlisle clairement résigné

- Pas question Carlisle, nous n'allons pas lui laisser Bella! Gronda Alice

Gabby soupira bruyamment et s'approcha d'Alice en souriant, puis elle posa sa main sur son bras, Alice écarquilla les yeux totalement terrifié, j'allais l'aider en la tirant du touché de Gabby mais elle tomba soudainement à genoux, la tête entre les mains

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais? Siffla Edward

- Juste montré les pensées de Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine, se défendit Gabby, tu veux y goutter aussi?

Edward grinça des dents et se détourna, Alice se releva en sanglotant et Carlisle secoua la tête résign, attristé...

- Je vous repose la question, moi ou les Volturi? S'impatienta Gabby

- Toi, répondit Alice entre deux sanglots, elle est quand même notre sœur

- Bien, Eleazar mon ami, va en paix, je te tiendrais au courant

Eleazar nous salua et quitta la maison en silence, Gabby s'installa sur le divan, personne n'osait bouger, sauf moi, qui vint m'installer face à elle

- Donc, je peux utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle maintenant? Demandai-je

- Non! Rugit Edward

- Cette question n'est pas de ton entreprise Edward! S'énerva la déesse, oui Jasper, je compte sur ton aide si tu le veux bien, gérer cette fille va me demander beaucoup d'énergie, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour m'aider

Bella commença à s'agiter nerveusement, elle se leva et tenta de fuir, mais encore une fois, elle fut immobilisé.

- Nous allons devoir commencer de suite on dirait! J'ai besoin d'une chambre à disposition

- Sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas des murs ou des fenêtres qui vont la retenir, marmonna Rosalie

- Je sais beauté, je vais utiliser son propre boucler contre elle, montre moi sa chambre s'il te plait

Gabby se planta devant Bella et lui fit signe de marcher devant elle, Bella s'énerva de nouveau, elle n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de rendre les choses faciles. Gabby soupira d'exaspération et l'attrapa par les cheveux sans ménagement en la tirant avec elle

- Est-ce nécessaire? Demanda Carlisle

- Oui, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle a besoin d'être soumise, si vous aviez pris la peine d'écouter Jasper, il aurait pu vous l'expliquer et de nombreuses vies auraient pu être épargné! Cracha la déesse en suivant Rosalie dans l'escalier. Viens avec nous Jasper, s'il te plait

Cette fille était incroyable, malgré sa puissance, elle n'était effectivement pas sadique, elle aimait respecter les autres et être respecté, c'est sans doute ce qui l'énerver le plus chez Bella, cette fille avait toujours été traité comme une princesse par Edward qui lui passait tout ses caprices, un peu de changement ne lui fera pas de mal.

Je rejoignais les filles dans la chambre, Gabby balança Bella sur le lit et se tourna vers Rosalie en souriant

- Peux-tu te mettre près de la porte, beauté?

Rosalie hocha la tête en souriant, flatté par le surnom que lui avait donné Gabby

- Bella, à partir de maintenant, tu vas rester ici, tu seras nourris ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de te contrôler pour aller à la chasse avec les Cullen

- Je ne veux pas chasser des bêtes immondes! Siffla Bella

- Ho que si! Ce sera ta punition pour avoir tué ostensiblement, je t'interdis de te nourrir d'humains, sache que si tu désobéis à cette ordre une fois que je te laisserais sortir, je t'arracherais un membre à chaque fois que tu glissera, s'il ne reste plus que ta tête et ton torse, ce sera uniquement de ta faute

- Tu n'as pas le droit, salope! Hurla Bella en tentant de nouveau de s'enfuir

Bella n'avait pas atteint la fenêtre que sa main droite était en flamme, ce qui eut le don de l'arrêter, elle hurla de nouveau, la douleur devait être horrible. Gabby soupira en secouant la tête, exaspéré, la flamme disparut, les yeux de Bella devinrent noirs, je crus qu'elle allait attaquer, mais elle retourna s'installer d'elle même sur le lit

- Dieu qu'elle est bête, souffla Gabby, ce qui me fis sourire. N'as-tu pas encore compris, animal de compagnie? Tu ne peux rien contre moi, donc on peut faire en sorte que ce soit dur et difficile ou doux et confortable

Gabby s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main, une petite lueur bleue apparut dans celle-ci et les dégâts de la brulure de la main de Bella disparut

- La prochaine fois, je ne régénère pas, prévint-elle en reculant

Gabby se tourna vers nous et nous fit signe de quitter la chambre, je levai un sourcil interrogateur, elle n'aurait pas de mal à s'enfuir si nous la laissions là.

- Essaye de t'approcher d'elle, me défia Gabby

Je m'avançais vers Bella et bloqua sur une sorte de mur invisible, je touchai les parois qui avaient la forme d'une énorme bulle infranchissable dans lequel était enfermé la compagne d'Edward.

- Comment vais-je faire lorsque tu ne seras pas là? Demandai-je en souriant

- Ce n'est que la première étape du dressage, répondit-elle, elle va rester enfermer ici pendant une semaine ou plus, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Bien, j'ai besoin de chasser

- Des animaux? Demandai-je

- A moins que tu connaisse un assassin qui vive dans le coin, oui, des animaux

Je ris en lui tendant la main, elle me regarda en hésitant

- Si je te touche, je vais recevoir ton pouvoir, m'informa t-elle gêné

- Et bien, si ça me permet de te toucher, je te l'offre sur un plateau, rétorquai-je en lui adressant un sourire

Et me rendit mon sourire et accepta ma main, se statufia quelques secondes en fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit et me fit un signe de tête.

Pov Gabby

Jasper m'avait emmené dans les bois pour chasser, nous étions passé par la fenêtre après avoir rapidement salué Rosalie, en touchant Bella, j'avais appris qu'elle avait toujours détesté la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était humaine, je me doute maintenant qu'elle avait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, un mauvais pressentiment peut-être? Il faudrait que je lui pose la question, toujours est-il que j'aimais cette jeune femme. J'ai été réellement attristé et choqué par ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Bella, elle avait effectivement aimé Edward, d'une certaine manière, elle l'aimait toujours, mais ce qu'elle voulait, c'était devenir immortelle, sa mère l'avait intoxiqué avec sa peur de vieillir, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait toujours été si enfantine. Lorsque Bella a prit conscience de notre existence, elle a vu une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Ils s'imaginent tous qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour sauver sa mère lorsque James avait traqué, elle espérait juste être transformé, elle en avait voulu à Edward de ne pas avoir laissé le venin faire son travail.

Elle se faisait passer pour quelqu'un de désintéressé, elle était égoïste, elle se faisait passer pour quelqu'un de timide, elle avait juste peur et était gêné à l'idée d'être découverte, elle tentait de passer pour une douce jeune fille, alors qu'elle a toujours été une vile manipulatrice, je dois tout de même reconnaître qu'elle possède une intelligence au delà de la moyenne pour une humaine, elle est vraiment très maline, il faut l'être pour manipuler des vampires.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous nous étions dehors, silencieux, j'avais mordu dans quelques cerfs puis je m'étais assis sur une branche d'arbre en attendant que Jasper ait terminé, il n'y avait aucun problème pour se nourrir dans le coin, nous étions entouré par la foret.

Jasper était charmant, je dois bien avouer que j'ai été de suite attiré par ce beau blond au sourire charmeur et à la voix suave. Ses cicatrices ne faisaient qu'ajouté du charme, il avait été mordu de nombreuses fois, même sur le visage, mais pour notre espèce, cela témoigner de sa force. Je n'avais pas essayé d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour le lire, j'aimais respecter l'intimité des autres, je ne le faisais que lorsque je n'avais pas le choix, sincèrement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir eu à toucher Isabella Swan.

- Tu n'as plus faim? Me demanda une voix derrière moi

- Non, quelques cerfs, ça suffit pour régénérer mes forces

- Merci d'être venu aider

Je bondis pour descendre de la branche et me planta devant lui en souriant

- Merci de me dire merci, j'avais l'impression d'être une sorte de...

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, me coupa le beau blond, ils se sentent coupable pour la façon dont elle a été transformé

- Je sais, elle l'utilise, la culpabilité peut être une bonne arme, mais je trouve tout de même leur comportement stupide, peu de vampire on eu la chance de préparer leur transformation, nous avons été mordu, point

- Oui, soupira t-il, j'ai essayé de leur expliquer qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire

- Plus qu'une part, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, elle a été élevé par une femme dont la plus grande crainte est de vieillir, ne plus être attrayante, j'imagine que ça a déteint sur elle. Par ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans son esprit, Edward lui a sans cesse répété à quel point il était dangereux de fréquenter des vampires, elle a fait son choix en connaissance de cause, personne ne l'a attaché au radiateur

Il rit, mais je sentais plusieurs émotions en lui, dont la culpabilité, ce que je ne comprenais pas

- Pourquoi te sens tu coupable? Demandai-je

- Pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres, disons que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu la réalité de son affection pour Edward, sa personnalité, pour un emphate, c'est plutôt pathétique...

- Ne te blâme pas, il est normal que ta lecture est était éronné, bien que ton pouvoir soit assez puissant pour passer à travers son bouclier, celui-ci était déjà très puissant avant sa transformation

- Et bien, je suis heureux de découvrir que je ne suis pas une bite total! Rigola t-il

- Je ne peux pas te confirmer cela, rigolai-je à mon tour, mais j'ai une bonne impression

- Ne m'as-tu pas...lu? S'étonna t-il

- Bien sur que non! M'exclamai-je offusqué, je ne suis pas fourbe au point de voler l'intimité des gens sans une bonne raison et crois-moi, si j'avais pu, je serais resté loin de l'esprit de cette fille...

- Tu peux si tu veux, murmura t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux, ça ne me dérange pas

- Quoi dont?

- Me lire... mais bon, j'imagine que ce serait pas agréable, beaucoup de mes souvenirs sont horribles, j'ai été un monstre, je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs, en vérité, je ne pense pas être bien placé pour juger Bella

Ses paroles me consternèrent, j'avais entendu parler du major Whitlock, je savais qu'il avait participé à des tueries, mais le cas de Bella était bien différent. Je m'avançais lentement vers lui en lui tendant la main, il me sourit timidement

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas me haïr, murmura t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, je tombai à genoux devant les images qui défilés devant moi, je sentais Jasper essayer de me lâcher mais je resserrais ma prise, je voulais voir, guerre, combat, cette femme Maria, sa transformation, sa douleur à chaque exécution, les émotions de ses victimes coulant en lui comme du poison...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rouvrais les yeux, il avait la tête baissé, noyé dans un sentiment de honte.

- Jasper?

- Désolé, marmonna t-il, ce n'est pas la meilleurs idée que j'ai eu...

- Jasper, tu peux lever les yeux et me regarder s'il te plait? Le priai-je

Il s'exécuta, je lui sourit, il parut étonné, je souris plus large alors qu'il lisait mes émotions une expression incrédule marquant son beau visage

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Jasper, tu as été créer pour ça, j'imagine à quel point il a dû être difficile pour toi de changer après un siècle d'obéissance à cette sorcière. C'est absolument incomparable avec le comportement de Bella, elle a eu la chance d'avoir des gens aimant autour d'elle avant et après transformation, elle a choisi ce qu'elle est contrairement à toi, penses-tu réellement que tu te serais comporté de la sorte si tu était née chez les Cullen dès le début? Il allait répondre, je lui faisait signe de se taire, pas la peine, repris-je, je connais la réponse à cette question...

- Merci, répondit-il timidement, puis-je te poser une question?

- Je t'écoute

- Comment fais-tu? Avec mon pouvoir je veux dire...

- Ho, oui, j'ai vu qu'il avait été une véritable torture pour toi dans tes débuts, et bien, Eleazar m'a offert son pouvoir de bonne grâce, ce qui fait que je n'ai aucun mal à l'utiliser, par ailleurs, je peux éteindre tous mes dons à volonté, même m'en débarrasser si je veux

- Impressionnant! Me complimenta t-il

- Ouai, ça fait surtout de moi une bête curieuse parmi les bêtes curieuses, dis-je en me relevant

Nous priment le chemin de retour en discutant de tout de rien, c'était bien la première fois que je me sentais bien avec quelqu'un, moi même... il me traitait comme son égal, même après avoir énoncé mes pouvoirs

- Merci, marmonnai-je pensive

- Pourquoi dont?

- Me traiter normalement, lorsque les gens savent qui je suis, en général, ils ont peur de moi, comme si j'allais m'amuser à les torturer ou un truc dans le genre, même Eleazar me craint un peu, il sait pourtant que je ne lui ferait jamais de mal, soupirai-je tristement, mais il a peur que je perde le contrôle d'un de mes dons

- Je serais ravi de souffrir de vos mains madame, déclara t-il en me baisant légèrement la main

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorquai-je, mais j'ai des pouvoirs intéressant, je peux te montrer les endroits que j'ai visités, te faire lévité dans les airs...

- Avec plaisir, ce soir, si tu veux? Me proposa t-il exalté à cette idée

- Je vais vérifier Bella, je retourne chez Eleazar pour prendre une douche et me changer, rejoint moi là bas si tu veux

- Tu ne reste pas ici?

- Je ne vais pas m'imposer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fais, par ailleurs, je n'ai pas ta patience, tant que je me nourris souvent, le bouclier tiendra en place, c'est tout ce qui compte

- J'aimerai pouvoir m'échapper, soupira t-il pensif

- Tu peux si tu veux, les Denali sont de très bons hôtes, il suffit de vérifier Bella régulièrement

- Avec plaisir

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors

Je lui souris et fis le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Bella

Pov Jasper

J'étais aux anges! Il était si simple, si agréable de parler avec elle. J'avais été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle était si jeune, vingt ans, transformé il y a dix ans, elle avait été attaqué par un nomade qui avait voulu la prendre pour compagne et elle s'était échappé pour être receuilli par Eleazar.

Elle était si douce et apparemment si mal jugé, le lien semblait si évident, si facile entre nous, après tout, je n'étais plus avec Alice, je n'avais plus qu'à contacter Jenks pour me libérer pour de bon. Qu'il se passe quelque chose ou non entre Bella et moi, je savais que je ne voulais plus rester avec Alice, même si elle changeait d'avis.

J'étais monté dans ma chambre pour préparer un sac lorsque j'entendis des hurlements venant de la chambre de Bella

Merde Edward, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu te sorte les doigts du cul? Tu ne comprends pas que plus tu la traite comme une princesse, plus tu la conforte dans son comportement? Dégage de cette chambre, je te jure que si je t-y retrouve, je l'emméne avec moi crétin!

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule comme ça! Se défendit-il

- Bien sur que si, j'ai besoin de l'affamer et de la laisser réfléchir... seule! Hurla Gabby

- C'est de la torture! S'emporta t-il

- Non Edward, tu veux savoir ce que c'est que la torture? Défi moi et tu vas comprendre! Fulmina t-elle. Je pense que la gamine de quatre ans qu'elle a sucé à sec à dû comprendre ce que c'était que la torture pendant les quelques minutes qui lui a fallut pour mourir alors que le venin enflammait son corps tout entier!

J'étais sorti dans le couloir pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de Bella, je vis Edward sortir de la chambre les épaules tombantes, les yeux brillants, il était désespéré, je ressenti aussi une pointe d'acceptation, mais l'amour qu'il avait pour Bella était toujours là, belle et bien présent. Gabby soupira en secouant la tête et releva les yeux sur moi en m'adressant un triste sourire, elle baissa légèrement les yeux sur mon torse et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'une vague de luxure déferla sur moi. J'étais torse nu, j'aurais pu regrétté d'avoir oublié ce détail, mais sa réaction me flatta.

Elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte et se dirigea vers les escaliers

- A plus tard cow boy! Lança t-elle sans se retourner

Mon coeur mort se gonfla et l'assurance déferla sur moi, mon torse avait toujours inspiré le dégout à Alice, alors ressentir la luxure venant de cette belle créature me combla au dela de mes espérances. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre rapidement ma douche et terminer mon sac lorsque celle que j'appellerais bientôt mon ex femme pénétra dans la pièce

- Où vas-tu? Cracha t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- Tu t'en fichait lorsque tu m'as demandé de disparaître de ta vue, alors mêle toi de tes affaires Alice

- Je suis encore ta femme! Aboya t-elle

- Pas pour longtemps, rigolai-je

- Alors tu vas te taper cette salope?

- Tu ne devrais pas l'insulter, tu ne l'a connais même pas, m'énervai-je, tu m'as clairement dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi, crois moi lorsque je te dis qu'à la seconde où tu m'as dis ça je voulais divorcer

- J'étais juste énervé, Jazzy, miaula t-elle

- Pas moi, rétorquai-je en sortant de la chambre mon sac à la main

Elle tenta de me retenir en agrippant mon bras mais je la repoussait pour sortir rapidement avant de m'énerver. Sans un mot, je marchai jusqu'à mon camion, mais Rosalie m'arrêta avant que je monte dans l'habitacle.

- Que se passe t-il? Paniqua t-elle

- Je vais chez les Denali, j'ai besoin de... respirer, Gabby m'a donné une porte de sortie, je la franchi

- Non Jasper! Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec eux

- Tu as Emmet

- Ce n'est pas mon frère!

- Je ne serais pas loin Rose, de toute façon, nous reviendrons régulièrement pour voir Bella

- Mais... le bouclier?

- Elle peut le tenir à distance...

- Elle te plait?

- Oui, avouai-je sans mal

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle!

- Hein?

- Ho, j'ai remarqué comment vous vous regardiez tout les deux, franchement, si tu veux mon avis, tu mérite mieux qu'Alice

- Heu... et bien merci Rose, dis à ton mari qu'on se verra demain, dis-je en montant dans mon camion

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue, ferma la portière et dégagea rapidement d'ici, je roulais quelques minutes et m'arrêta dans sur le bas côté pour téléphoner à Jenks pour divorcer rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

RAPPROCHEMENT

Pov Gabby

Je venais de rentrer chez les Denali, Eleazar m'attendait assis sur son fauteuil une expression inquiète et grave marquant ses traits. Il releva la tête vers moi et me fit signe de m'assoir auprès de lui.

- Alors? Demanda t-il timidement

- Alors? Soupirai-je, c'est beaucoup plus grave que prévu, cette petite garce les a manipulés et elle continu...

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Qu'elle est une sale manipulatrice, elle a toujours voulu devenir vampire mais pas à cause de son amour pour l'adolescent, juste pour la jeunesse, la puissance, l'éternité... elle aime ce qu'elle est devenu dans tout les sens du terme, sincèrement mon ami, je doute qu'elle puisse un jour devenir raisonnable, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je t'avoue que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait déjà morte...

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire? Me supplia t-il, je sais que Carlisle l'aime comme une fille...

- Oui, je vais essayer de la dresser, mais si cela ne fonctionne pas et que les Cullen ne veulent pas la détruire, elle devra vivre dans une cage le reste de son éternité et je ne suis pas sur que ce soit moins cruel que la mort

- Merci d'essayer Gabby, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi

- Je t'en pris mon ami, dis-je en me relevant pour aller dans ma chambre, ha oui! Je me suis permis d'inviter Jasper ici, le pauvre est à bout de nerf...

- Oui, ricana t-il, dit plutôt que tu l'aimes bien

- Aussi, avouai-je en souriant, il est... charmant

Je montai dans ma chambre en riant, aucun homme n'avait jamais attiré mon attention comme le major Whitlock, il était si facile et naturel d'être en sa présence, si agréable de parler avec lui, j'avais hâte de passer plus temps en sa compagnie, mais je devrais tout de même être sage, ne pas oublier qu'il était toujours marié...

Je prenais rapidement ma douche, puis je me changeai en soupirant, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête la femme de Jasper, pouvais-je me permettre de flirter avec lui? Ce n'était pas très convenable de ma part, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas non plus cacher mon attirance pour lui et je n'en avais pas envi, tant que je ne le touche pas, ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas?

Je secouai la tête en sautant par la fenêtre pour aller faire un tour, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à une solution de secoure au cas ou le dressage de la princesse ne fonctionnait pas, bien sur, je pourrais manipuler son esprit, mais elle ne serait plus jamais la même, non pas que ce soit mal, en tout cas de mon point de vue, mais elle ne serait pas celle que les Cullen ont connu, elle aurait la personnalité que j'aurais forgé pour elle, cela ferait certainement beaucoup de mal au fils de Carlisle, ce pauvre garçon était si éprit de sa Bella...

J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne voyais rien de satisfaisant pour les Cullen, ils souffriraient à tous les coups, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que le dressage fonctionne, encore faudrait-il que cette famille comprenne l'importance de me laisser agir.

Pov Jasper

Jenks m'avait assuré que les papiers du divorce me seraient envoyé dans deux jours au plus tard, il me semblait étrange de me sentir si soulagé, libre...

J'étais à présent devant la demeure des Denali espérant ne pas les déranger, je les connaissais un peu, il est vrai qu'ils étaient très accueillant, je me faisais sans doute du souci pour rien. En soupirant, j'attrapai mon sac et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Un coup suffit pour que la porte s'ouvre sur un Eleazar souriant à pleines dents, je ne pensais pas que ma visite pourrait lui faire à ce point plaisir, même ses émotions étaient en effervescences.

- Bonjour Jasper, c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous

- Et c'est un plaisir d'être accueillis pas tes soins Eleazar, j'avais un peu peur de m'imposer, mais je constate que je me suis inquiété pour rien

- Voyons Jasper, soupira t-il en haussant les épaules, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, tu es si calme et reposant pas comme...

Il s'arrêta un sentiment de gêne déferlant en lui, il m'adressa un regard d'excuse et me conduisit vers ma chambre

- Tu sais, tu peux le dire, ricanai-je, Alice n'est pas vraiment le genre à être calme, je suis au courant

- Désolé mon ami, c'est ta femme et...

- Pas pour longtemps, le coupai-je, notre divergence de point de vue concernant Bella à mit fin à cette torture

- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit-il sincèrement, voici ta chambre, Carmen l'a préparé avant d'aller à la chasse, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra

- C'est parfait, merci, dis-je en déposant mon sac sur le lit, puis-je te demander où est Gabby?

- Elle est sortit faire un tour, m'informa t-il en secouant la tête, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir aider ta famille, elle avait certainement besoin de réfléchir tel que je la connais

- Elle semble pourtant parfaitement capable d'aider Bella, rétorquai-je en arquant un sourcil

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Jasper, avoua t-il à demi mot, si tu veux la voir, elle doit être près de la rivière en direction du sud

Je hochai la tête et le remercia une seconde fois, je voulais aller la voir de suite, alors j'ouvrai la fenêtre et je sautais pour courir vers le sud. Dix minutes suffirent pour la trouver, elle était au bord de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux clos, j'étais à plusieurs centaines de mètres à admirer sa beauté à distance lorsqu'elle étira un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas rester là bas Jasper? Murmura t-elle les yeux clos

Je sourirais en m'avançant vers elle, elle était vraiment incroyable, entre les bruits de la rivière, la distance et mon approche discrète, j'aurais dû pouvoir l'observer un bon moment avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ma présence.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là? Demandai-je un sourire dans la voix

- Me sous-estimerais-tu major Whitlock? M'accusa t-elle avec un faux air hautain, je mérite plus de considération, rajouta la beauté en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en grognant ludique

- Tu n'as pas idée, soupirai-je en m'installant près d'elle, à quoi penses-tu?

- Bella...

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant?

- Si je ne parviens pas à la dresser, et sincèrement, je doute d'y parvenir, il va falloir que je trouve une solution, je serais d'avis de la détruire, mais ta famille ne voudra pas... je pourrais manipuler son esprit, mais elle ne serait plus jamais la même, je pourrais aussi confier le bouclier à l'un des membres de la famille afin de la tenir en cage, mais est-ce vraiment une vie?

- Et bien, une chose à la fois, pour le moment, elle est coincé dans ton bouclier..

- Le siens, rectifia t-elle

- Oui, le siens, toujours est-il qu'elle ne risque pas de s'échapper et sincèrement, j'en ai un peu marre de penser à elle, je préfère profiter de ta présence et parler de toi...

- Bien, que veux-tu savoir?

- Tellement de choses, murmurai-je en riant doucement, et bien, pour commencer, tu as rencontré Aro, il est étrange qu'il ne t'est pas voulu dans sa garde

- Bien sur qu'il a voulu, je peux même te dire qu'il a bavé lorsqu'il a apprit mon existence, mais il n'est pas suicidaire, je l'aie laissé me toucher pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'aurait aucune chance et pour lui piquer son pouvoir, d'ailleurs je ne lui est pas laissé tout voir, dès que j'ai copié son don, je l'ai lâché.

- Il a dû être surpris! M'exclamais-je

- En effet, mais je l'ai également laissé voir que je ne cherchai pas le pouvoir, juste la paix

- Où vis-tu?

- Dans une petite maison au sud de l'Oregon, répondit-elle en souriant

- Seule?

- Oui, je n'aime pas trop être en groupe, vivre dans un clan aussi grand que celui de Carlisle ou Eleazar me serait impossible, j'aime la paix et le silence, j'adore Eléazar et les filles, mais elles ne se taisent jamais, donc dès que j'ai été sous contrôle, je suis partis...

Nous passions des heures à parler de tout, tranquillement en profitant du paysage, dieu que c'était reposant de ne pas entendre Bella...

Lorsque la nuit tomba, nous repartions vers la maison en marchant à vitesse humaine, je ne résistais pas à m'emparer de sa main et je m'arrêtais en chemin. Elle se tourna vers moi en arquant un sourcil et mes yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres.

- Serait-il choquant que je t'avoue avoir une irrésistible envie de t'embrasser? Murmurais-je en fantasmant sur ses lèvres

Elle étira un sourire et ferma furtivement les yeux.

- Non, répondit-elle doucement. J'ai moi-même très envi de toi, major, tu dois le ressentir. Malheureusement, tu es marié et autant j'aimerais y faire abstraction, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je peux oublier

Ma main se posa d'elle même sur sa joue, la caressant du bout des doigts et je me penchais sur elle pour atteindre son oreille.

- En instance de divorce, soufflais-je avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le lobe de son oreille. Mais si tu veux attendre, celui-ci devrait être prononcé très rapidement et...

Elle me coupa la parole en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'eus la sensation de planer. Le mélange de ses émotions et des miennes provoquaient une plénitude à laquelle je n'avais jamais goutté avec Alice. J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, d'être là où le destin voulait que je sois. Lorsque sa langue s'enroula avec la mienne, je crus mourir de plaisir, mes mains se plaquèrent sur ses hanches tendit que son corps se plaqua contre mon érection provoquant mon grondement.

Elle se détacha de moi en souriant et passa ses doigts sur mon torse.

- Autant j'aimerais déchirer ce tissu inutile, je m'en garderais tant que tu ne seras pas officiellement divorcé, soupira-t-elle en clignant de l'œil sur moi

Et avec ça, elle prit ma main et reprit la marche jusqu'à la maison. Nous rejoignons Eleazar et Carmen qui discutaient tranquillement dans le salon et bien sur, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Bella revienne sur le tapi

- Gabby, peut-être pourrais-tu lui proposer une alternative?

- Une alternative? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Carlisle m'a téléphoné, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ils sont très peinés de la voir enfermé dans cette bulle et ils demandent à ce qu'elle puisse en sortir, ils promettent de la surveiller...

- Est-ce que tu te fou de moi? Grogna-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était clair?

- Je sais, Gabby... c'est

- Écoute, cette histoire commence à sérieusement m'ennuyer. Ils n'auront pas le courage de faire le nécessaire si elle attaque à nouveau les humains!

Eleazar soupira, il savait que Gabby avait raison, mais il était attristé par la situation de Carlisle et pouvait comprendre qu'il n'était pas facile pour lui de voir sa fille enfermé en cage de la sorte. Pourtant, Bella était beaucoup trop dangereuse et je me doutais qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur Edward ou Alice pour faire le nécessaire pour l'arrêter en cas de problème.

- Bien. Je vais aller la libérer! Siffla-t-elle en se levant

- Quoi? M'étranglais-je

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Jasper? Je vais laisser le bouclier à Rosalie ou Emmet et les charger de la surveiller

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la maison en grognant. Je me pressais de la suivre, choqué d'apprendre que Bella allait déjà pouvoir sortir de sa prison.

- Gabby! Appelais-je en courant derrière elle

- Je n'y crois pas! Grogna-t-elle sans s'arrêter. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on m'est dérangé pour rien, je suis venu ici à sa demande et maintenant, il s'est soudainement prit de pitié pour cette garce?

J'agrippais son bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter, elle se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un regard meurtrier, mais celui-ci ramollit en une seconde et elle haussa les épaules.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-elle, mais je ne peux pas croire être venu ici pour rien

J'amenais sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, cela la calma instantanément

- Ne suis-je... rien? M'enquis-je en souriant faiblement

Elle étira à son tour un léger sourire et secoua la tête

- Tu te sens réellement comme ça pour moi? Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur mes émotions. N'est-ce pas un peu... rapide?

- Pas plus rapide que ce que tu ressens pour moi, rétorquais-je en souriant malicieusement. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il y a une raison

Elle reporta son regard sur le sol, consciente de ce que je voulais dire. On ne pouvait pas s'attacher de la sorte à quelqu'un sans raison. Peut-être que ce lien entre nous était aussi profond que je le soupçonnais, peut-être avais-je enfin trouvé ma compagne, celle qui le serait éternellement?

- Tu crois? Murmura-t-elle timidement

Je suis sur que si elle avait pu rougir, elle serait écarlate à l'heure actuelle. Je souriais plus largement et tira doucement sur son bras pour l'amener à moi et je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres, émerveillé de ressentir à nouveau cette plénitude.

- Rien n'arrive sans raison, susurrais-je contre ses lèvres. Je ressens un lien particulier avec toi et lorsque je te touche, tout mon corps frissonne. Jamais je n'avais ressentis une telle chose, jamais personne n'avait provoqué de telles sensations en moi

Elle recula d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu penses qu'on est...

- J'en suis sur, acquiesçais-je avec véhémence. Ça ne peu être que ça

- Et bien, je ne suis pas sur que tu devrais revenir avec moi chez les Cullen, marmonna-t-elle pensive

- Pourquoi dont? Je n'ai rien à cacher. C'est Alice qui m'a quitté, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions être gêné

Après quelques instants de réflexions, elle hocha la tête en souriant et m'entraina avec elle vers ce qui allait devenir mon ancienne famille.


	3. Chapter 3

DÉCISION

Pov Gabby

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour se retrouver devant le perron de la maison des Cullen. Je tentais autant que possible de ravaler ma colère, irrité au delà de la croyance qu'on me demande d'abandonner le dressage de la garce aussi rapidement. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'Isabella puisse comprendre d'elle même que son comportement était tout sauf approprié, mais au fond, je me doutais que ce ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

Alors pourquoi ?

Ils savaient qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'état d'esprit aussi facile, ils avaient déjà goutter à sa folie durant des mois, ils connaissaient leur impuissance et même en l'ayant débarrasser de son bouclier, j'étais sur qu'ils ne seraient pas capable de l'empêcher de nuire. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir pitié d'elle après tout le mal qu'elle avait déjà fait ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda brusquement Jasper

Je me tournais vers lui, un peu honteuse d'avoir oublié sa présence tant j'étais prise par ma guerre intérieur. Une partie de moi voulait se contenter de tuer le monstre, l'autre voulait simplement laisser ce clan d'irresponsables assumer ses erreurs.

- Non, soupirais-je en regardant tristement la porte. Mais je n'ai pas envi de perdre d'avantage mon temps avec eux, alors allons-y !

Jasper se pencha pour déposer un furtif baiser sur ma joue et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la demeure. Je fus surprise de trouver Emmet et Rosalie dans le salon, quelques valises à leurs pieds, tendit qu'une discutions très animé entre Edward et Carlisle faisait rage. Dès qu'ils nous remarquèrent, tous s'immobilisèrent, la plupart semblaient gênés.

- Je suis venu libérer le monstre ! Crachais-je hargneuse. Mais je vous préviens, si j'entends parler d'elle à nouveau. Je la tuerais

La dessus, je me libérais de Jasper pour m'élancer dans les escaliers sans prendre la peine d'écouter les protestations de cet imbécile à crinière cuivré.

Dans la chambre, je ne fus pas surprise de trouver Alice assise sur le sol, conversant de je ne sais quoi avec Isabella qui feignait ses sanglots.

- Enfin ! Grogna Alice

Je levais un sourcil, cette fille avait sa place dans la liste d'amis du monstre, elles étaient l'une comme l'autre pleine de vent. Alice grimaça en remarquant Jasper derrière moi et me lança un regard de mort auquel je répondis par un sourire radieux. Jasper n'avait pas tord, je n'avais pas perdu mon temps en venant ici.

Sans un mot, je libérais la brune de sa prison et fit de suite demi tour pour sortir de la pièce avant de me laisser prendre par une colère que je ne serais pas capable de contrôler. Jasper m'adressa un léger sourire et leva la main pour embrasser mes phalanges.

- Nous allons partir de suite, aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps, murmura-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil qui fit fondre mon cœur

Ce garçon possédait un charme incroyable et j'avais hâte de me libérer de cette situation stupide avec ce clan stupide pour pouvoir profiter de lui. Je voulais rentrer chez moi au plus vite et apprendre à le connaître.

Jasper ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers sa famille, il marcha directement vers la porte et posa la main sur la clenche, malheureusement, il fut interpellé par Carlisle qui ne se gêna pas pour nous couper dans notre élan.

- J'aurai dû me douter que ce ne serait pas si simple, grognais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

Carlisle s'approcha de nous avec un regard d'excuse. Je savais que le bougre n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais il pardonnait trop facilement. Pour ma part, je préférais penser que certains crimes ne pouvaient pas être pardonnés, même en étant commis par ses propres enfants.

Les morts ne peuvent pas pardonner, alors comment pourrait-il ?

- Jasper, où vas-tu ? S'enquit-il en posa une main sur son épaule

Jasper saccada la main de Carlisle en agrémentant le geste par un grognement. À son expression, je pouvais presque lire ses pensées.

Il était arrivé à son point de rupture. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Jasper, mais je savais qu'il était le genre de personne qui, bien que doué de patience, ne valait mieux pas pousser trop loin. Jasper était calme, compréhensif et réfléchit, mais une fois qu'on avait dépassé la ligne il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

- Non ! Gronda-t-il les iris noirs de colère. Stop, on arrête là ! J'ai attendu, soutenu, nettoyé, essayé d'aider. C'est terminé. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas accepter, Carlisle. Peu importe le niveau d'affection qu'on peut avoir pour une personne, tuer des enfants n'est pas acceptable. Même durant la guerre, j'ai rarement vu un tel niveau de sauvagerie. Cette fille est folle et. Il se tourna vers Edward qui regardait fixement le sol, le pauvre semblait enfin avoir comprit son erreur, un peu trop tard à mon goût cependant. Malheureusement, la seule solution est sa destruction, termina-t-il après une petite pause

Il secoua la tête en scrutant minutieusement les membres de sa famille avec une tristesse qui me brisa le cœur, mais l'instant fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'Alice et du monstre qui se pavanait fièrement derrière elle, visiblement très satisfaite par sa nouvelle liberté.

- Jasper à raison, soupira Emmet les yeux rivés sur Isabella. J'ai voulu te défendre jusqu'au bout, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de te soutenir, toi et Edward. Mais... c'est trop. Rosalie et moi partons, nous ne savons pas combien de temps. Si cette... famille en redevient une un jour, alors peut-être pourrons-nous revenir, mais pour le moment, nous avons besoin de paix

Il se leva en serrant fermement la main de la beauté blonde qui semblait faire son possible pour éviter le regard de son frère.

- Ne partez pas, je vais faire mieux, je vais devenir meilleurs ! S'écria brusquement l'abomination

Elle regardait Emmet avec une expression qui pouvait paraître triste pour la plupart, mais qui ne m'inspirait que plus de méprit. Emmet et Rosalie avaient besoin de s'éloigner, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, loin de tout le bordel ignoble qu'elle avait provoqué, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas les laisser aller mieux, non, tous le monde devait forcement partager son malheur, tous le monde devait se réunir autour d'elle et garder les yeux rivés sur la catastrophe ambulante.

- Vas te faire foutre, salope stupide ! Grogna Rosalie. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, mon mari et moi nous allons loin de toi et de ton esprit tordu. Cela prendra un peu plus de temps, mais je suis convaincu que le reste de la famille finira par te fuir comme la peste, y comprit Edward

Isabella allait répondre, mais Alice lui fit signe de se taire, puis elle se tourna vers Jasper.

- Jaz ? S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, nous pouvons arranger les choses. Je suis désolé pour tout, pardonne-moi, plaida-t-elle sans même se soucier de ma présence

Il se moqua légèrement et se tourna vers moi en souriant

- Allons-y

Jasper ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir et nous reprenions la direction de la maison des Denali avant d'être soudainement arrêté par les cris d'Emmet.

- Hé ! Hurla-t-il derrière nous

Nous nous arrêtions pour l'attendre, Rosalie était apparemment rester en arrière.

- Vous allez où ? Demanda-t-il penaud

Jasper m'adressa un regard étrange, mais je devinais qu'il n'en avait lui-même pas la moindre idée.

- Et bien, je pensais aller dire au revoir aux Denali et puis... nous pourrions aller chez moi ? Proposais-je en souriant timidement

Jasper hocha la tête sans la moindre hésitation, visiblement satisfait à cette idée et avant qu'Emmet ne m'est posé la question, je me tournais vers lui sans diminuer mon sourire.

- Oui, Rosalie et toi pouvaient venir, dis-je en riant. La maison est très grande

Il me remercia silencieusement et après avoir convenu de nous retrouver chez nos amis, nous reprenions notre chemin.

- Tu es sur pour Emmet et Rosalie ? Me demanda Jasper après un silence confortable

- Oui, pourquoi, ça te dérange ? M'inquiétais-je en prenant conscience que je ne lui avais même pas demandé son avis sur la question. On peut trouver une alternative si tu veux

Il se mit à rire joyeusement en pressant ma main dans la sienne

- Non, c'est parfait. A part pendant leurs ébats, ils sont plutôt facile à vivre. Emmet est très drôle et Rosalie... c'est Rosalie

Je hochais la tête, plus que pressé de rentrer chez moi avec Jasper et les deux membres de sa famille, j'avais la certitude que nous allions passer de bons moments et d'une certaine manière, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète d'avoir laissé Isabella en liberté, j'étais heureuse d'être déchargé de ce fardeau.


End file.
